


All I Want For Christmas

by btichcraft



Series: Kiss Me Universe [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 2.08 mistleoe kiss with hosie, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Rewrite, part of my au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btichcraft/pseuds/btichcraft
Summary: 2.08 mistletoe kiss but it's Hope and Josie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Kiss Me Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571917
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	All I Want For Christmas

Landon was back, and with that comes so much more uncertainty. 

Sure, when they last talked Josie made everything seem okay, that Landon was in the past, and that they could make their own choices in the future. But with him coming back into their lives like a whirlwind, pleading for Josie to take him back? Hope doesn’t know what to expect. 

Hope would accept anything Josie chooses though, even if she believes they are soulmates and quite literally made to be together. She just wanted Josie to be happy, and if that was without her, then so be it. 

With the Krampus killed, and all the Christmas cheer settling down, Hope figured a walk would help clear her head. 

The lights outside were beautiful, twisting up the columns of the awnings and up the roof. She was surprised by the fact that everyone was able to get the school so decorated and festive in such a short time, usually, it took a solid weekend at home. 

Christmases… were not Hope’s favorite. The holidays always felt empty without her whole family together, and since her parent’s death, even more so.

She was looking forward to Christmas for the first time in forever. She was planning on asking Josie to come home with her to New Orleans and meet her family; Hope wasn’t sure how well that plan would work out now, though.

The front door creaked open when Hope got close enough, and Josie popped her head out, perking up slightly when she saw Hope. She slid past the door and closed it behind her.

“Hi,” The brunette said sheepishly. 

Hope turned to face her and offered a small smile.

“I, uhm, talked to Landon.”

“Oh?” Hope says trying to play it cool as if her insides aren’t just bursting to say pick me. 

“Yeah, and I um... I just need to tell you something.”

Hope felt like she’s going to explode. Of course Josie chose Landon, he’s the one she chose to love. 

Josie came up closer to Hope and finally met her gaze. And with a deep breath, Josie began.

“I love you, Hope Mikaelson. I loved you when I couldn’t remember you. I love you as I’m standing here right now,” Josie takes another breath. “I think I always will.

Hope herself lets out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding, feeling a huge weight being lifted off her chest by the words softly spoken by Josie. Tears start to collect in her eyes as she looks up at the girl she loves, her soulmate. 

“This is the part where you say…”

Hope snapped out of her daydream.

“That I love you too,” Hope spoke slowly, almost awe-struck at what she was saying.

“Josie Saltzman, god I loved you and you didn’t even know it.”

She had never felt more happiness than in this moment, and she had never felt more sheer, unadulterated love for another person. Hope never thought it was possible to feel this— unconditional love. 

“There’s only one thing left to say,” Josie said with a slight smirk. “Look up.”

Hope looked up to the roof and saw a single sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. She smiled, knowing it wasn’t there before and that Josie must’ve spelled it.

With another smile, Josie’s lips met hers and for a moment, the world was perfect.


End file.
